Given the importance of tire pressure with respect to road safety, there are several solutions that exist today to assist vehicle owners to keep their vehicle tires inflated properly. However, conventional tire pressure reading and monitoring solutions suffer from one or more of the following limitations:                vehicle owners must be physically close to the vehicle and sometimes with ignition key turned on for the pressure value to be displayed on the vehicle's dashboard screen;        no asynchronous notification mechanism is present in case tire pressure falls below critical level or a flat tire is detected;        there is no prior art solution that allows a single user to monitor, from a centralized location, all the vehicles that user owns; and        in case of trucks where trailers are added and removed dynamically, current tire pressure monitoring solutions don't support monitoring of tires that are dynamically added/removed.        